


Team Bonding Exercises

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya's Raging Crush on Marinette, And Marinette's Boyfriend, And the Mean Bee Girl, Basically Alya Is Surrounded By Hot People and is Suffering, Bee!Chloe, Explicit Sexual Content, Idfic, Light Angst, Love Tesseract, Messy Romantic Relationships, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Very Little Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, fox!alya - Freeform, sex between friends, zagspoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Being a superhero wasn't as fun as Alya thought it would be.At twenty-three years old, taking out Hawkmoth's cronies had taken a toll on Alya's personal life to the point where holding down a steady relationship seemed almost impossible. But after suspecting Adrien of cheating and following Chloe back to his house, Alya discovered that what she wanted for years might not be as unattainable as she thought it was...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siderealSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This fic contains adult characters doing adult things, including, but not limited to taxes, grocery shopping, leasing a residence, and explicit sexual content. If you are not of age, not mature enough, or don't want to read about adult characters having sex with other adult characters, please leave now. 
> 
> This is a late birthday gift for myself, but hopefully y'all will enjoy it as much as I'm gonna enjoy writing it. This is gonna be pretty short, but hopefully I can hit all the bases I want to hit while writing it.

The low, pulsing beat coming from one of the nearby houses hammered in time with Alya’s heart as her cab pulled away, leaving her alone on the sidewalk as the sun set behind her. She could have easily had it drop her on Adrien and Marinette’s doorstep, but Alya needed a few moments to herself, if only to quiet the anxious anticipation that had been churning inside her all week.

Each echoing _clack_ of her heels on the sidewalk brought her closer to her destination. She took her time, checking her reflection in the darkened window of one of Adrien’s neighbors to make sure the ride over hadn’t wrinkled her dress or mussed her hair too badly. Her reflection regarded her with a scrutinizing glare, eyes sweeping over the black dress that hugged every curve of her body and ended a few inches above the hem of her lacy black stockings. Her hands smoothed her dress anxiously, offering her reflection a resolute nod before continuing on down the street, eyes focused on the familiar red door a few doors down.

 _You can still turn back,_ a little voice in the back of her mind whispered. _Things are **never** going to be the same if you step foot through that door. _

Alya knew this as she kept walking down the sidewalk. She knew this as she was sitting in the cab on the way over. She knew this as she meticulously primped and fussed over her wardrobe in the hours before they were to meet at Chez Agreste. Whatever relationship she with her partners was going to change, for better or worse, the moment she stepped through their front door.

She wasn’t foolish enough to think she could sleep with her partners, and have nothing change.

* * *

Being a superhero _sucked._

This was an unfortunate truth Alya learned as she came to wield the Fox Miraculous. At first, it had been thrilling; zipping across the city with her heroes, fighting akuma, and saving innocent civilians. The power Trixx afforded her had been intoxicating at first, and Alya dove headfirst into her duties with a zeal that impressed (and frankly intimidated) her new partners.

This was back when akuma were a genuine menace, and not simply an inconvenience.

The truth of the matter was that Hawkmoth was a miserable failure of a supervillain back when he had only two heroes to contend with. But as Volpina and Queen Bee joined the battle, his akuma became less and less of a threat. The four of them could clean up one of Hawkmoth’s messes in the span of ten minutes, making the frequent akuma attacks feel less like superheroism and more like pest control. Five years after graduation, and Hawkmoth had become a nagging nuisance, interfering in virtually every aspect of Alya’s life, from her job, to her family-life, to her unfortunately sparse love life.

Secrets were not the foundation of good relationships, and the fact that she and Nino had lasted as long as they did was honestly a miracle. But being a superhero meant keeping secrets, telling lies, sneaking out at odd hours, and cancelling dates due to akuma attacks.

Alya knew he was going to leave someday; that didn’t make their breakup any less heartbreaking.

A year after Nino had left to tour with Jagged Stone, and Alya hadn’t gone on so much as a coffee date, devoting her time to building her blog and venting her frustration on Hawkmoth’s increasingly lame cronies. If nothing else, they served as convenient punching bags for her to vent her (multiple kinds) of frustration on.

And she might have gone on that way, if she hadn’t accidentally caught her partners in bed together.

* * *

“What do we got this time?”

Ladybug looked over her shoulder as Volpina touched down on the roof behind her, jogging up to where Chat and Queen Bee were sitting on the edge of the roof, sharing a fruit salad as they looked down at the crawling, gelatinous Akuma that slithered through the streets below.

“The so called “Saint of Goo,” Chat said, swatting Queen Bee’s fork away from a juicy strawberry as Volpina got her first look at the latest creation from Hawkmoth’s Monster Factory. The size of a small car, the akuma slithered slowly down the street, absorbing trees, trash cans, and any other object that landed in its path. “I think Hawkmoth is running out of ideas. He’s starting to riff on old akuma concepts.”

“After ten years, there’s really only so much he can do,” Ladybug shrugged, leaning on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Kinda shot the wad creatively during the first year or two.”

“How did we go from Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi to this?” Chat Noir sighed.

“I think we really broke him after laughing at last week’s akuma for a solid minute before even putting up a fight,” Queen Bee sighed, offering Volpina a chunk of pineapple at the end of her fork. “So now he’s throwing the fetish material at us.”

Chat’s nose wrinkled dropping his fork back into the bowl of fruit. “Fetish material?!”

“I guarantee you someone somewhere is touching themselves to this,” Queen Bee said with a confident nod, gesturing to someone on the street below. “Probably the guy down there who hasn’t put his phone down since goo boy slithered onto the scene.”

“No, I know that guy; he’s a consultant for the Miracublog,” Volpina said, popping a piece of pineapple into her mouth. “He’s not bad; shot composition could use some work.”

“Could be a weird goo fetishist too,” Queen Bee pointed out.

“ _Someone’s_ projecting,” Ladybug snorted, weathering Queen Bee’s scowl by sticking out her tongue.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Queen Bee huffed.

“Just that you seem to know a lot about this goo monster fetish thing,” Chat snickered, lightly nudging Queen Bee’s shoulder. “You sure you don't want to take a crack at this?”

“I would honestly rather dunk myself in raw sewage,” Queen Bee wretched, wrinkling her nose as she shoved Chat Noir down onto a balcony beneath her. “Why doesn’t the A-Team handle things for a change? Shouldn’t take more than two of us.”

“It _would_ be more sporting that way,” Volpina shrugged, hopping down onto Chat’s level with a playful bump to his shoulder. “What do you say; just have LB come in for the cleanup?”

“Got to clear it with the missus first,” Chat said, craning his neck up to Ladybug with a toothy smile.

“If that’s your idea of a proposal, you’re not gonna like the answer,” Ladybug giggled, crossing her legs as she pulled out her communicator. “Want me to time you?”

“Shouldn’t take more than a minute,” Chat said, glancing at Volpina with a smirk. “Think you can handle that?”

“You should know what I can handle at this point,” Volpina snorted, crouching as she waited for Ladybug’s signal.

“Ready…set…go!”

The more Alya fought, the more she found that each fight had a different rhythm and energy depending on who she was paired with. And as much as she valued Ladybug’s levelheadedness and Queen Bee’s ferocity, she enjoyed pairing with Chat the most. Something about his braggadocio reignited her love for the job, inspiring her to keep up with his reckless stunts and bold plays. Adrien had never grown jaded by his duty, still managing to find joy in every akuma fight, no matter how mundane or disgusting.

They moved with precision, a blur of black and orange as Ladybug and Queen Bee watched from the rooftops. After years of partnership, she knew how to move with him, when to back up, and when to give him support. She could tell by the look in his brilliant green eyes what he wanted to do, tucking into a ball as he launched her at the akuma with his staff. She sailed over the top of the akuma, fingers closing around the cursed locket and pulling it from the slimy monster with one fell tug. The creature roared as the amulet smashed against the sidewalk, transforming back into the beleaguered garbage worker as Ladybug landed on the sidewalk beside him.

“Fifty-five seconds,” Ladybug said with an approving whistle, purifying the akuma with a wave of her hand and smile in Alya’s direction. “Not bad.”

“Wasn’t exactly one of his _best,_ though, was it?” Queen Bee sniffed, avoiding a puddle of goo as Ladybug got ready to purify the area.

“Let’s see you do better next time.” Volpina said, fistbumping Chat as he passed.

“Don’t get your stinger twisted because we beat your record,” Chat said with a toothy grin in Queen Bee’s direction as Alya started towards Ladybug. She was about ten steps away when she heard Queen Bee say-

“You of _all_ people should know what twists my stinger, _chaton_ ~”

Alya froze, glancing over her shoulder to see her striped teammate arch up onto her tiptoes and whisper something into Chat Noir’s ear. He straightened up a little, glancing over at Ladybug’s back with a small smirk, before shyly muttering something along the lines of “…around eight” back at her. Queen Bee smiled, bumping Chat Noir’s hip with her own before skipping off to join Ladybug talking to the reporters. Alya’s gaze followed Queen Bee for a moment, before returning to Chat’s scarlet expression. He caught her staring with a start, clearing his throat and nodding his head over to where Queen Bee and Ladybug were.

“W-Wanna join them?” Chat asked.

Alya opened her mouth, about to ask a question before Queen Bee trotted back, snagging Chat Noir by the crook of his elbow and dragging him over to answer a reporter’s question. The fact that Adrien didn’t balk at Chloe’s touch anymore wasn’t anything to raise an eyebrow at; it was safe to say that saving Paris on a daily basis patched up any holes in their relationship a long time ago. They were just friends…no doubt planning to do some friendly stuff together. Even _if_ Chloe still thirsted for Adrien like she had in school, there was no possibility of Adrien reciprocating those feelings, right? He had Marinette, and Alya couldn’t imagine anyone jeopardizing a relationship with Marinette for anything in the world.

Alya shook her head, trotting over to join her partners. It was nothing to worry about, she assured herself. She was just overthinking things as she usually did; a byproduct of her overactive imagination was that she tended to picture the best and worst possible scenarios for any given situation.

But it was probably fine, she told herself; certainly nothing to get worked up over.

* * *

Exactly two hours later Alya had disguised herself as a potted plant on Adrien’s terrace and was currently watching him through his living room window.

The townhouse he shared with Marinette was designed around a small, open-air patio in the middle of the building; a perfect place for Volpina to perch unnoticed while Adrien busied himself with a bottle of wine in the kitchen. Her illusory powers might not have been as powerful as Lucky Charm or Cataclysm, but they had the distinct advantage of being much longer lasting. So as eight o’clock approached, and Alya’s curiosity began eating a hole in her brain, she transformed, zipped across town, and landed in Adrien’s patio a few minutes before eight.

This was _just_ to sate her own curiosity, she reminded herself. It wasn’t as though Adrien had given Alya any reason to doubt his faithfulness to her best friend; indeed, he had been the perfect gentleman in the years he and Marinette had been dating. But something about the way Queen Bee wrapped herself around him coupled with his abashed expression when he knew she was watching triggered Alya’s suspicions. Try as she might, she couldn’t shake the creeping feeling that there was something more to Chloe’s conversation with Adrien. Rather than let her anxiety keep her awake, Alya did what all good reporters did; misused Trixx’s illusionist abilities to spy on Marinette’s boyfriend in the guise of a potted fern.

Was it invasive? Possibly. But Alya would have been neglecting her duties as Marinette’s bestie if she didn’t sniff out any possibly infidelity on Adrien’s part. As much as she wanted to trust her partners—people who had literally put their lives on the line for her more times she could count—her gut instinct hadn’t steered her wrong in the past. She hoped she was wrong, but part of her knew there was something fishy going on between Adrien and Chloe.

Bored out of her mind as she waited for any potential misdeeds to take place and concealed by the illusion, Alya allowed her eyes to wander around the patio. Alya wasn’t the kind of person who dwelled on envy, but Adrien’s spacious townhouse made her wish she had an extra million euros to drop on her dream house. The patio that sat in the middle of the house was open to the night sky above and served as Team Ladybug’s preferred de-transforming spot post-battle. Since Adrien had moved out, Alya had enjoyed more than one post-Akuma cocktail with Chloe while Marinette and Adrien cooked them midnight dinners. The hot-tub in the center of the patio had been put to good use by the four of them who often found themselves nursing sore backs and aches their suits only managed to delay.

On the other side of the patio was a door leading to Adrien and Marinette’s bedroom. Alya’s heart skipped a beat upon spying Marinette through the thick glass windows, stepping out of the bathroom in a lavender lace bra and matching thong cut high on her hips. Alya had thought she was dropping in on a private rendezvous; she hadn’t imagined that Marinette ran a hand through her short black hair, examining her reflection for a moment with a smile before bending down to fish something out of her drawer. Alya turned, refocusing her attention on Adrien as her cheeks burned. She was already exceeding her monthly creepiness quota by spying on Adrien in his own home; she wasn’t about to make it worse by adding voyeurism to the list.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang before Alya had too much time to contemplate Marinette’s half-dressed figure behind her. Adrien put the bottle of wine he was opening down, disappearing around the corner into the foyer. As he opened the door, Marinette padded into the kitchen, now dressed in a simple purple dress that ended mid-thigh and swished as she walked. She poured a glass of white wine as Chloe came into view, dressed in the simple white blouse and black slacks ensemble worn by all employees of Le Grand Paris. Chloe kissed Marinette briefly on the cheek, taking the offered glass of wine as Marinette herded them into the living room.

 _So far, so good,_ Alya mused as the three of them sat on a low-backed couch nearest the patio, Adrien and Marinette on either side of Chloe. Alya watched as the three of them chatted, unable to hear what they were saying through the glass door separating them, but it looked, for all intents and purposes, like Adrien and Marinette had simply invited Chloe over for a little socializing after work. Shaking her head, Alya fought down the pang of jealousy she felt as she watched her friends laugh it up without her. It wasn’t as though Alya had never third-wheeled a date with Adrien or Marinette, and god knew Paris’ superheroines were fond of disappearing to Andre Bourgeois’ villa for extended wine and cheese weekends on the river. Yet for some reason, it never occurred to Alya that Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe would also do things as a trio without her. Maybe it was fifteen year old Alya still incredulous at the fact that Chloe had gone from Marinette’s bitterest foe to one of her three most trusted confidants. Then again, she supposed seven years of fighting akuma together made up for seven years of petty schoolyard squabbles; enough, apparently, for Chloe to get her own one on two time with Marinette and Adrien.

 _It’s fine,_ she told herself, tucking her hands into her armpits as she watched them carry on inside without her. _Nothing to get bent out of shape over._

Eventually (after a glass and a half of wine each) the conversation lulled into what Alya could only assume was a comfortable silence. Chloe glanced at Marinette, muttering something that made her smirk, lean back, and look at Adrien across the couch. Adrien glanced between the pair of them, coughing and saying something that drew laugh from the ladies. Marinette stood, smoothing her dress and collecting the empty wine glasses to deposit on the counter behind her. Marinette jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the bedroom, saying something to the pair in the living room that made Chloe turn around with a questioning frown that Marinette answered with a shooing “go ahead” gesture. Adrien and Chloe shared a small glance as Marinette left, padding down the hall and disappearing into the bedroom. Alya frowned at the bedroom door, shifting her attention to pair on the couch who had turned their attention to each other.

To say Alya was bored would have been a massive understatement. If she had thought third-wheeling was borderline pathetic, spying on Chloe third-wheeling an Agreste-Dupain date must’ve ranked so low on the Sadometer that it was invisible. Her dignity was in more and more jeopardy the longer she stayed disguised as a houseplant on Adrien’s terrace, and she decided to wait until Chloe and Adrien weren’t looking to make her escape. She watched Chloe glance back across the couch at Adrien, fingers sliding along the back of the couch towards his hand. Adrien said something, and Chloe laughed as she closed the distance between them, grabbed Adrien by the collar, and planted her lips fully on his.

Immediately, any shred of boredom Alya suffered evaporated in the flames of white, hot anger.

Her pulse pounded in her ear as Chloe’s hands slid up Adrien’s shirt, pressing him back against the couch as she slithered into his lap. Her cheeks burned as she watched Adrien’s hands grip the back of the couch…then traitorously slide down Chloe’s back, pulling her into his lap. What started as seething anger directed at Chloe morphed into a rage that threatened to burn its way out of her throat and envelop the pair on the couch.

How _dare_ they.

How dare _Adrien._ Part of her knew Chloe was capable of appalling duplicity in pursuit of things she wanted but Alya had at least expected more out of Adrien. Apparently, she thought more of him than he strictly deserved. Was dating a beautiful, talented, warm-hearted woman like Marinette wasn’t enough for him?! He had to make out with Chloe on the couch while his girlfriend was in their bedroom?! Was this some kind of sick part of their game, flaunting their affair under Marinette’s nose for sport?!

Alya was torn, fists bunched at her side as she watched Adrien slowly open up to Chloe’s ministrations. Part of her wanted to break through the glass, dash across the room, and rip the two apart. Part of her wanted to text Marinette and let her know that the love of her life was currently necking her former nemesis. Part of her was frozen in incandescent rage, silently boiling in her own skin as she tried to figure out what to do next.

The light above her flickered on as the door to the bedroom slid open.

Alya froze, watching Marinette rummage through a small silk bag as she padded down the hall towards the shamelessly kissing pair on the couch. Chloe barely glanced up as Marinette approached, face still buried in her bag and oblivious to what was happening before her. Alya’s stomach churned, glancing around for some way she could escape without drawing attention to herself. But she may as well have had a spotlight on her, and a front-row seat to the destruction of not only Marinette’s love life, but the hard-won team dynamic that had taken years to develop.

Marinette finally looked up from the bag, lips curling into a smile as she saddled up behind Adrien on the couch. Alya couldn’t tell if she was incredulous, or simply stunned into grinning horror as she tossed the bag on the couch beside Adrien. Marinette’s fingers threaded through Chloe’s hair, tugging her off Adrien’s mouth a little roughly and tilting her head up to look her in the eye. Alya braced herself as Marinette’s head darted forward, fully expecting Marinette to headbutt Chloe’s head clean off her shoulders.

Instead, Alya was treated to the nigh-incomprehensible image of Marinette hungrily kissing Chloe full on the mouth as she leaned over Adrien’s figure. Alya felt her mouth go dry as she watched Marinette climb over the couch, landing face to face with Chloe as she straddled Adrien's hips without breaking the kiss. Chloe's hands wrapped around Marinette's neck, unfastening her dress so Adrien could tug it off her shoulders. He leaned up, pressing a warm kiss against Marinette's neck as Chloe eyed the lavender ensemble approvingly. Marinette's hands fiddled with something beneath Alya's line of sight, and before too long the black slacks Chloe had worn in were tossed unceremoniously onto a neighboring chair as Marinette's hands slid under Chloe's blouse. 

And as anger and indignation ebbed their way out of Alya’s trembling form, she realized that she had badly, _badly_ misread the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit Adrien/Marinette/Chloe threesome. And when I say "contains" I mean its an entire chapter of Chlot3 sex.
> 
> Reader discretion is advised.

Frozen under the porch light, Alya could only watch in mute shock as Marinette’s lips slowly melted Chloe’s, fingers running through her long blonde hair as she straddled Adrien’s hips.

She knew she was probably gaping like a beached fish, but thankfully no one notices the astonishment of a potted plant. All at once, the indignation Alya felt on Marinette’s behalf evaporated, replaced briefly by confusion, and then by a slow, dawning realization that brought a flush of heat to her cheeks. While the details were still murky, Alya had the sneaking suspicion that the only party clueless to this affair was her.

As Adrien’s hands snaked back, lifting Marinette up over his head and down onto the futon, Alya could only wonder how many times this had happened before. The way Chloe scooted back, balancing on Adrien’s thighs as Marinette crawled into her boyfriend’s lap without breaking lip contact spoke of synchronization born from practice. When the four of them had first come together as a team, nearly seven years before, their fighting styles had been a sloppy mess of contradictions responsible for more bruises any akuma was. The fact that they had become a well-oiled fighting machine was a testament to years of practice, and judging by the ease with which they moved together, combat wasn’t the only thing her partners practiced.

 _Okay,_ Alya said to herself, licking her lips as Marinette broke the kiss with Chloe, turning her head to capture Adrien’s lips in a warm, wet kiss. _I always knew Marinette was good at sharing, but I never knew she was **this** good. _

And she was apparently better than Alya thought in a lot of respects. She could practically hear the moan coming from Chloe’s parted lips as one of Marinette’s hands disappeared between the blonde’s thighs. Chloe’s leaned back, hands resting on Adrien’s knees as Marinette switched her attention to her earlobe, nipping and suckling at it as she whispered something that made Chloe laugh. Alya expected that Adrien’s distant expression mirrored her own as he laid back, hands tracing circles on Marinette’s mostly bare back. A violet clasp unsnapped, and Marinette shrugged her bra off her shoulders, making Alya suddenly aware that she was using her powers to effectively _oogle_ her best friend.

 _Stop it!_ She chided herself, closing her eyes and averting her gaze. She needed a way out; some way to slip up and on to the rooftops without drawing attention to herself. If Marinette hadn’t turned on the patio lighting, that might have been something she could have accomplished. But there was no way Alya could drop the illusion and get out without drawing some serious attention from the trio on the couch.

She would simply have to wait…until they were done…with her eyes closed, until they decided to-.

Alya’s breath caught in her throat as the glass door opened, the warmth of the house spilling out onto the chilly patio. For a mortifying moment, Alya thought she was caught, eyes popping open to see Adrien standing in the open door, tugging at his loose shirt as he turned back into the living room.

“This okay?” Adrien called over his shoulder to the pair on the futon, currently involved in their own little world. The barrier of silence that had prevented Alya from hearing the trio inside was shattered, and she now had an unobstructed view of the living room as Adrien began fiddling with something on the back of the futon.

“Perfect,” Chloe sighed, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. “It was getting warm in here.”

“Says the girl still fully dressed,” Marinette chuckled, threading her fingers through Chloe’s belt loop and tugging her back on top of her. “New rule; the topless one decides whether or not the room is too- _ahh!”_

The futon back tilted towards Alya, stretching out and sending the pair falling back as Adrien locked it into place. As he ducked out of the way, Alya was treated to the sight of Chloe straddling a half-naked Marinette as she scowled at Adrien.

“Some _warning_ would be _nice!_ ” Chloe huffed.

“You know what else is nice? Not elbowing people in the eyeball,” Adrien responded, making his way around the other side of the futon. “I want to make sure we have room this time.”

“ _One time_ that happened,” Chloe snorted, smacking Adrien lightly on the arm as he crawled up behind her.

“ _Last time_ that happened,” Adrien corrected, hands resting on Chloe’s hips as Marinette sat up on her elbows. “I’d like to _keep it_ that way.”

“Baby,” Chloe pouted, crossing her arms as Adrien’s hands slid up her back and gave her shoulders a small squeeze.

“Someone’s _cranky_ ,” Marinette giggled, leaning up and tweaking the tip of Chloe’s nose.

Chloe turned her head defiantly, then muttered something that sounded like “sorry” after a moment, slumping a little as Adrien’s hands massaged her shoulders. Marinette’s fingers found the corners of her blouse, slowly teasing it out of the waistband of her slacks as Adrien whispered something in her ear that made her roll her eyes.

“I’m going to ignore that pun, because I don’t want the _worst_ week of my life to end with backhanding my partner through the window,” Chloe sighed as Alya watched Marinette reach up and tugged Chloe’s bun loose, teasing her long blonde locks out with her fingers.

“You and me both,” Adrien said, chin resting on top of Chloe’s head as he glanced down at Marinette.

“So…how _do_ you want the _worst_ week of your life to end?” Marinette asked, coyly as if Chloe hadn’t spent the last five minutes stripping her and smearing lipstick on her neck.

Chloe smiled, tilting her head up and briefly pecking Adrien on the lips. “I think I’ve earned some R&R time, don’t you?”

“Are those our nicknames now?” Marinette laughed, fingers teasing open the bottom button on Chloe’s blouse. “Rest-”

“-and Relaxation?” Adrien added, reaching down to undo her belt buckle.

“Might as well be,” Chloe said, attention drifting back to Marinette. “Because while I’m quite fond of you individually, I have to admit you’re _much_ better to have together.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Adrien said, unthreading her belt from her waist. “So, what does that make you?”

“Wine,” Marinette said, popping another of Chloe’s buttons open and kissing an exposed patch of skin. “I like a good glass of wine when I’m trying to unwind.”

“Hey, are you saying I _whine_ too much?” Chloe whined. “Because I-”

Chloe’s reply was cut off as Adrien tilted her head back, smothering her lips with another kiss as Marinette sat up.

“Thank you,” Marinette said to Adrien, busying herself with undoing the rest of Chloe’s blouse button by button. “I think we’ve spent enough time chit-chatting, don’t you?”

Alya watched Chloe's throat bob as Adrien cupped her cheek, eyes closed and apparently miles away as Adrien set about occupying her mouth. There was no hesitation or nervousness; he kissed her with the same blind intensity that he kissed Marinette, passion practically spilling out of the corners of his mouth while Marinette busied herself undressing their guest.

And again, Alya was left wondering how long this had been going on; how long her partners (particularly Marinette) had been concealing this from her.

To be fair, it wasn’t as though there was a good moment to bring up the fact that Marinette clearly knew just where to kiss Chloe to make her breath hitch. Ever since Nino left for the States, Marinette and Adrien had toned down their disgusting couple behavior in Alya’s presence, and even the topic of Marinette’s love life held no shine for the normally invested Alya. School and work had put a little distance between them, sure, but Alya didn’t think it was enough that Marinette wouldn’t bring up the fact that she and her boyfriend were casually boning Chloe Bourgeois on the side.

…or maybe not so casually.

As Marinette peeled the blouse off of Chloe’s shoulders, Alya watched her lean in for another kiss, one that seemed softer, more intimate, and less concerned with the pressing need that seemed to draw the three of them together. They peppered each other’s lips with brief pecks, foreheads pressed together and muttering something too soft for Alya to hear as the lacy white straps slid down Chloe’s shoulders.

“Going too fast?” Adrien asked, fingers lingering under the straps of her bra as he waited for her answer.

“Uh-uh,” Chloe sighed between kisses, hands reaching back and lacing her fingers around the back of Adrien’s head. “You’re good.”

“Good,” Adrien replied, unsnapping her bra clasp and letting the lacy garment fall into their laps. Alya’s pulse spiked, eyes raking over Chloe’s topless figure as Adrien gave her breasts a squeeze that drew another giggle from her lips. She had always been dimly aware of the fact that Chloe was a pretty woman, but their girlhood rivalry (coupled with the fact that Alya had dated Nino for their entire partnership) meant that she didn’t spend a lot of time dwelling on that fact. The Bee suit didn’t leave all that much to the imagination, but it was one thing to watch her partner buzz around in spandex, and another to see Chloe flushed, topless, and panting some fifteen feet in front of her.

And that _giggle_ was damn near epidemic, spreading to Adrien and Marinette as their hands wandered over newly exposed patches of skin. Alya was soon the only one not laughing, not being touched, and not being kissed as the trio on the couch got more and more involved with each other.

It was stupid, but Alya felt just a tiny bit excluded.

The four of them had become such a tight unit in the years they had spent trying to keep the city from falling apart. More incredibly, and against all odds, she had grown to actually _like_ Chloe as she shed much of her adolescent pettiness and grew into her heroic mantle. There was a certain camaraderie shared by people who shared a battlefield, and despite the fact that her partners’ sex lives were _none_ of her business…she still felt like she was more than literally left out in the cold.

Excluded, and more intensely lonely than she had felt in a long time.

Alya had ways of slaking her occasional physical desires, but there were some things a battery-powered boyfriend couldn’t replicate. Things like ear-nibbles, neck kisses, the feeling of her partner eagerly pressing against her back as their hands slid down her bare stomach. The fact that the trio on the couch were about to have the most glamorous sex in Paris didn’t spark her envy as much as warm, sensual build-up that she sensed was coming to an end.

As Chloe turned around to face Adrien, Marinette’s fingers hooked in the waistband of her slacks, tugging them down her legs and exposing a high-cut lacy black thong that likely cost more than Alya’s entire wardrobe. When she woke up that morning, she didn’t expect that her day would end with seeing more of her friends than she had ever seen before in her life, and yet, here she was watching a mostly naked Chloe and an almost completely naked Marinette undo the buttons on Adrien’s shirt.

And then there was Mr. Model Boy.

Like Chloe, Alya had always know that Adrien was an attractive person, but being her ex’s best friend and the human embodiment of a golden retriever meant she didn’t give a lot of thought to that fact. It took Marinette peeling the shirt off his shoulders to remind her of his firm, toned chest, and abs that decorated the centerfolds of fashion magazines around the world. That combined with the tousled hair, smeared lipstick, and smoky green eyes, meant that she was seeing Adrien in a decidedly sexy light for the first time in her life.

“Better,” Chloe said, nibbling on Adrien’s ear-lobe as her hand trailed up his bare chest.

“He’s still overdressed,” Marinette pointed out, fingers looping under Adrien’s belt.

“Hey, I took his shirt off; I can’t do _everything_ myself,” Chloe said, leaning one elbow. “Be the change you want to see in the world.”

“Fiiiine,” Marinette playfully sighed, sliding off the futon and standing up with a languid stretch that quickened Alya’s pulse again. She bent over (an act that nearly killed Alya and forced her to look away to preserve some of Marinette’s dignity), unbuckling Adrien’s belt and shimmying it off his hips. All Alya could see was Marinette’s pale, freckled skin covered only by a semi-translucent pair of panties as she made quick work of Adrien’s pants, tossing them to the side with a deft flick of her wrist.

“Better,” Marinette said with a satisfied nod, standing up glancing down at Adrien’s tight, black tented briefs. “I think we’re even now.”

“I think that means it’s your turn next, Princess,” Adrien pointed out, leaning up and pressing a kiss against her stomach.

“Hey, you guys just caught up to me!” Marinette laughed, pushing Adrien back against the sofa as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Why can’t Adrien be the one to strip first?”

“You’re _prettier_ than Adrien,” Chloe pointed out, crawling across the futon and threading a finger under the waistband of Marinette’s panties.

“No arguments from me,” Adrien chuckled, hand wrapping around the back of Marinette’s waist.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Marinette laughed, hands threading through Adrien and Chloe’s hair as they knelt before her. “But it seems _rude_ to go before our guest, doesn’t it?”

Adrien seemed to pick up on her cue as they both turned to Chloe, his lips curling into a small smirk as Chloe glanced between them curiously. Marinette slid onto the couch beside Chloe, pinning her between Adrien and herself while offering Alya an uninhibited view of her half-naked best friend as she traced a finger down Chloe’s arm. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Marinette’s lips silenced hers in another kiss, cupping the side of her face as Adrien’s fingers ran along the waistband of her underwear. The couple exchanged looks, and without breaking the kiss, Marinette slid her arm under Chloe’s backside, hooking her leg and lifting her hips up off the futon. Alya could only admire Marinette’s prodigious strength for a moment before Adrien’s fingers tugged Chloe’s underwear off, tossing it aside with a flick of her wrist as Marinette returned Chloe to the couch, lips still firmly locked together.

 _So Ladybug’s strength rubbed off on Marinette,_ Alya thought, legs rubbing together subconsciously as she briefly considered being lifted in the air as Marinette kissed her as hungrily as she was kissing Chloe. Alya couldn’t honestly say she had envied much about Chloe’s life; the money, prestige, and minor celebrity didn’t really interest her that much. But in that moment, as Marinette and Adrien languished affection on her, Alya found herself desperately wishing that she could trade places with Chloe for the first time in her life.

Chloe broke the kiss with a small gasp, falling back onto her palms panting as Marinette pressed her back against the futon, straddling her hips as Adrien sunk to the floor, head dipping between Chloe's thighs. There was a soft _“ah!”_ of surprise before Marinette’s lips again pressed against Chloe’s, smothering her breathy whines as her legs wrapped around Adrien’s back, drawing him in and holding her against her body.

“How long’s it been?” Marinette asked, hands cupping Chloe’s breasts with a small squeeze as she choked back another squeal. “Almost a month, hm?”

“T-Too— _mmgh!—_ long,” Chloe panted, hands gripping the backs of Marinette’s thighs as Adrien’s fingers slowly started tugging down the back of Marinette’s thong.

“I can tell by the way you’re practically crushing Adrien’s head back there,” Marinette giggled, glancing back at Adrien. “Need to come up for air?”

A muffled chuckle drew Alya’s attention away from Marinette’s freckled back as Adrien shifted his hips, wiggling out of his boxer briefs and tossing them onto the quickly growing pile of clothes. It was one thing to see Adrien pouting half-naked in _Gabriel’s_ newest underwear ads, but watching him strip to nothing while teasing insanely arousing sounds from Chloe with his mouth painted things in an entirely new light for her.

His hands gripped the fronts of her thighs for leverage as he leaned in, rising up on the balls of his feet so her legs dangled over his shoulders and her back tilted up off the futon, leaving Alya wishing the few disappointing dates she had since Nino showed as much enthusiasm. As Marinette slid off Chloe, she could see her face more clearly, bottom lip firmly between her teeth and blue eyes barely peeking out through hooded lids. Her soft, supple looking breasts hitched and heaved with each breath, fingers gripping the blanket on the couch for dear life as Adrien offered no reprieve, breaking only long enough to come up for air.

Marinette had stood up at this point, lazily leaning over Adrien’s back to watch his handiwork while simultaneously giving Alya her first unobstructed look at Marinette’s curvy pink ass. Alya nearly had a heart attack when Marinette bent over to pick up the discarded purple bag, mouth so dry she considered drinking the rainwater running down the drainpipe next to her just to slake her thirst.

“You just about warmed up down?” Marinette asked, crawling back onto the futon as Adrien let Chloe’s legs back down.

“ _I_ am, but I don’t know about-” Chloe sat up, glancing down with a small smirk as Adrien got to his feet. “Never mind~”

“Care to do the honors then?” Marinette asked, ripping the top off the condom package. From her position, Alya could see Chloe open her mouth, lips forming a small O shape as Marinette placed the rubber between her teeth. Hands gripping Adrien’s hips, she leaned forward, making Adrien suppress a soft purring moan before sitting back up, tongue snaking across her lips as the condom was nowhere to be seen.

Another entry in Alya Cesaire’s Things I Shouldn’t Find as Hot as I Do list.

“Sooo,” Chloe said, scooting back on the futon. “Any preferences?”

“Hmm…a few,” Marinette said, crawling back across the couch. “What do you think, kitty?”

“I think my friend owes you a little thank you for throwing this party together,” Adrien said, kissing the back of Chloe’s neck and whispering something in her ear. A small smile spread across her lips as she rolled over, scooting down and leaving a trail of kisses as she went. Marinette’s legs arched, blocking Alya’s view, but the small squeak that slipped out of Marinette’s lips made it clear that Chloe was being _very_ generous with her thanks. Marinette leaned back, fingers raking through Chloe’s blonde locks and pretty blue eyes fluttering closed as Chloe’s name softly spilled from her lips. Chloe giggled softly, murmuring something as she looked up at Marinette.

It was indescribable how much Alya wanted to be Chloe in that very moment.

Despite all her wealth, influence, things Chloe was handed on a silver platter, Alya had never envied Chloe until the moment she managed to tease a sigh of satisfaction from Marinette’s lips. It wasn’t jealousy; she couldn’t exactly envy something that was never hers to begin with. But Alya was seized by the sensation of a starving man watching someone devour steak drenched in truffle butter, something that made her acutely aware of her own loneliness and the fact that there was literally no one waiting up for her at home.

She realized in that moment that no one _really_ got over their crushes on Marinette Dupain-Cheng; once hooked, you were doomed for life.

“Do you need an invitation or something?” Chloe’s voice cut through Alya’s envious musing, as it became clear she wasn’t the only one mesmerized by the scene of Marinette bucking under Chloe’s hips. Adrien sat off to the side, leaning back on his hands with a distant smile on his face until Chloe shot a look over her shoulder.

“Sorry,” Adrien said. “You two are just-”

“I know,” Chloe snorted, hips wiggling invitingly. “But as much as I love making Marinette squirm, I’m not just here for her.”

“I think someone’s impatient,” Marinette said, sitting up a little bit as Adrien crawled up behind Chloe, hands resting on her swaying hips as he shot his girlfriend a small wink.

“You’d be impatient too if it had been a few weeks since your last- _fuck!_ ” Chloe squeaked as Adrien’s hips tilted forward, fists bunching in a throw pillow as Adrien hilted himself inside her with one, fluid motion.

“It certainly has, hasn’t it?” Marinette chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against Adrien’s lips. “Don’t hold back now, dear~”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Adrien chuckled, lips tangling with his girlfriends’ as his hips started to move, hands gripping Chloe’s waist for leverage. Chloe, to Alya’s _lack_ of surprise, was noisy, even as her mouth teased soft, giggling moans out of Marinette. She had never struck Alya as one to feign enthusiasm, so she could only assume Adrien clearly knew what he was doing as his fingers snaked around the side of Chloe’s waist and dipped between her legs. Again, Alya wished for a number of reasons that she was inside, sandwiched between the hottest couple in Paris, while Chloe looked on, unable to look away from what had to be the most tantalizing scene ever witnessed by anyone in the history of France.

True to his word, Adrien didn’t seem to have any qualms about making love to his childhood friend, and before long the combined hip motion on the futon knocked over a picture frame on the table next to it. This was lost on Chloe who had stopped even attempting to speak, communicating only in needy little sighs and muffled expletives that seemed to amuse Marinette to no end. Her lips crashed together with Adrien's as she leaned forward while her hands ran up and down Chloe’s bare back, squeezing the blonde’s wiggling ass with an occasional slap that elicited a squeal from Chloe. For her part, Chloe seemed content to be ravished by Adrien, gripping Marinette’s thighs for leverage as her head never wavered from its position between the brunette’s legs.

Before long, their rhythm increased, egged on by Chloe’s enthusiastic vocalizations that left even Alya flushed and wondering what it would take to make Chloe scream (other than a threesome with her schoolgirl crushes). Evidently, she wasn’t shy about heaping praise on her partners, or making her gratitude known to Marinette who had stopped kissing Adrien and was now leaning back on the futon, fingers bunched in Chloe’s hair as her teeth chewed on her lower lip. Adrien leaned down without disrupting his rythym, kissing the crook of Chloe’s neck as he let out a small, sexy purr of pleasure that suggested their tryst was on their last legs. Chloe’s back arched as she turned around, wet lips connecting with Adrien’s between pants as her fingers replaced her tongue between Marinette's legs.

“Almost there,” Adrien panted in Chloe’s ear as he looked fondly down at Marinette’s whimpering frame, hands spreading her legs as Chloe’s fingers seemed to be finishing the job her tongue had started. “Come on… _ah…_ f-finish her off.”

It sounded like Marinette wasn’t the only one close to finishing as Adrien buried his moans in the crook of Chloe’s neck, deliberately slowing his pace as much as possible to try and last as long as his partners did. He didn’t have long to wait; first Marinette arched with a soft gasp, fingers bunching in the blankets and mouth falling open as her eyes looked sleepily up at the blondes between her legs. Then Chloe let out a long, keening _'fuck!'_ , arching into Adrien’s touch even as she ground back against his hips feverishly, almost desperately, before falling forward, staggering onto her hands. Adrien’s pace picked up for a few, brief seconds, hips bouncing against the back of Chloe’s wiggling ass with every thrust until he too locked up, hands gripping her hips with a small, breathy sigh.

With that, they fell in a pile of tangled, sweaty limbs, Chloe’s head pillowed on Marinette’s stomach as they took a moment to catch their breath. Adrien seemed to recover first, standing up with a catlike stretch as he padded into the kitchen in search of refreshment for the tired, sweaty pair on the couch.

"Would it be in bad taste to tip after that?" Chloe chuckled, crawling up and nuzzling the crook of Marinette's neck.

"The pleasure was all mine...well, not all mine," Marinette chuckled, stroking Chloe’s hair. “We should do this more often.”

“Eh, I don’t really like coming between you more often than I should,” Chloe sighed, leaning over and pressing a lazy kiss into Marinette's neck

“I thought _coming between us_ is what you like about our little get-togethers,” Marinette chuckled as Chloe let out an exasperated sigh.

“Nice one,” Adrien said, offering Marinette a water bottle and clinking his against hers in a small salute.

“Thank you.”

“God, you and your boyfriend with your _stupid_ puns,” Chloe sighed, accepting the bottle of water from Adrien as he came back, sliding up on the other side of her and wrapping his arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

“Like we’d kick you out of bed,” Adrien snorted, tugging a small throw blanket over the three of them.

“Besides, I’ve heard that girls should spend time getting to know their boyfriend’s friends,” Marinette said, nails trailing down Chloe’s arm as she snuggled against her.

“In the _Biblical_ sense?” Chloe laughed, nudging Marinette’s shoulder as she slid up, arms draping around her partners as Adrien turned on the TV.

“Stay the night at least,” Marinette said, snuggling up to Chloe’s side. “We don’t have to meet Alya for brunch until eleven.”

“Mm…does that mean we have time before we need to go to bed?” Chloe asked, glancing over at Marinette.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Marinette said, locking eyes with Chloe for a second as they both turned to face Adrien.

“You guys wanna…watch TV or something?” Adrien asked, glancing between them.

“You’re adorable,” Chloe said, slowly standing up with a stretch as Marinette rolled over, legs straddling Adrien’s hips. “Mind if I close the door?”

“Sure; I think you woke the neighbors just now,” Marinette said, leaning down and kissing Adrien full on the mouth as Chloe sashayed over to the door, stepping out onto the patio with a deep, contented sigh. She was about to head back in when her gaze fell on the potted plant off to one side, cocking her head as the sight of a beautiful blonde woman standing naked in front of Alya was mitigated by the sheer terror of being discovered.

“I’m starting without you~!” Marinette called from inside the living room, planting kisses on Adrien’s stomach as she slowly crawled down his body.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Chloe groused, slamming the glass door and effectively cutting Alya off from the trio inside.

Bit by bit, Alya’s senses returned to her own body, leaving her stunned as she stared at the blinds in front of her. The cool air was like ice on her burning red face as she let the illusion drop, bounding up and on to the roof before Chloe came back to inspect the rogue fichus even further.

The good news was that Adrien was definitely not cheating on Marinette.

The bad news was that Alya was _never_ going to get the image of her partners making love out of her head.


End file.
